Lady of the Demsterwold
by vaisha
Summary: I am writing for over five years now. So I am just so curious about your review! :) I'm a girl from the Netherlands, so my english will probably not always be perfect! Enjoy reading! At the Traffic Graph I saw that many of my readers are from the Netherlands. If you want me to publish my stories also in Dutch please review! Thanks for reading! :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

2778 Years before the War of the Ring

Valaisha Princess of Mirkwood

The mistake I made wasn't inhuman but it was unforgettable and everything changed from there . Tired and dizzy I looked at the child in my arms while I could not hold back the tears. Mollified, I noticed that there was a faint ray of sunlight felling across her face. And although the grief pierced my heart, I couldn't oppress a flurry of love and tenderness. "Maryát tercenya na Vaisha.' I spoke softly. _Her name is Vaisha . _Thranduil of Mirkwood, the ruler who had taken a seat next to me nodded . My eyes found his. 'Than it will be so.' He replied softly . Gratefully I looked up, realizing I owed him my life, love and happiness.

'I know she is nothing more than a burden for you, my dear brother. But I promise you that if you ever will have sons or daughters , they will encounter no obstruction from my daughter on their way to the throne of Mirkwood.' I whispered. '

I know, dear sister. But believe me; I love this little child. She's my cousin .'

'And she's bastard.'

'I do not have to know who her father is.' He replied. 'I know she's your daughter , and that's enough for me .'

I paused, could not possibly believe his words because for myself I still harboured feelings of guilt . But again, I could just be grateful. 'Is Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien arrived?' I finally asked after a few minutes of silence . Thranduil nodded, then stood up and kissed me gently on the forehead. Than he left the beautiful chamber. It only took a few minutes before the most powerful Elf of Middle-earth entered my room. In his hand he held a white staff and his silver eyes sparkled full of wisdom. He smiled at me and eventually said gently my name, but his eyes were focused on the child in my arms . 'My dear Celeborn.' I greeted him.

'Vaisha.' With his hand he gently stroked the face of my little girl. He smiled softly when she opened her eyes. Then he took a seat next to me and let his eyes passing over me. We were silent for a while, but after a few minutes I could not stand it anymore.

'Does Elrond know about... ?'

'Yes.' He replied firmly . 'He is informed of the birth of his daughter Vaisha. But I want you to know that his legal wife, my child Celebrían, also gave birth to a daughter this day ; Arwen Undomiel is her name.' I hit my eyes and nodded. I had been aware of Celebríans pregnancy but that the two children, half-sisters , were born on the same day seemed to be a cruel twist of fate. 'What were Elrond 's words ?'

'That he will love Vaisha with an enduring love. He swore me that he will take care for her whenever that will be necessary but that it's better that no-one ever will know about… well his illegitimate relationship with you.' I nodded again. It was better news than I had ever expected . Than I had imagined. It saved me a lot of trouble. Still it did hurt. It felt like I didn't count anymore. 'I am grateful to Elrond,' I finally answered. 'The only thing I blame my lover for is that it seems that he has forgotten about me. And about that one passionate night we shared. Although I ...' I faltered, the words would not come. But Celeborn made my sense of: 'You know the end is approaching?' he asked.

'Yes ...' I whispered. 'I'm leaving for Valinor soon. I've made my choice for this a long time ago and the world has nothing to offer me anymore.'

'And your daughter ?'

'Elrond will care for her, he promised you that. Didn't he? You said he sworn it.' I smiled faintly .

'You could start over again Valaisha….'

But I shook my head . 'I was used to be called the fair maiden of Mirkwood, formerly knew my name and I prevailed with my Thranduil in these forests . But at this moment I don't honour my name and status anymore, Celeborn . Thranduil is concerned , I know he is. And Elrond has made the right decision about me and your daughter Celebrían. I leave with the first ship sails .' I noticed a tear on my cheek and wiped it angrily away. Celeborn took me with concern. Then he nodded sadly. "I see you've made this choice peremptorily. But I tell you this Valaisha: your daughter will have a lot of grief for this decision and you too will not be happy without her in Valinor. Yet I will inform Thranduil and the father of the child about your decisions.'

'Your words hurt me more than I can say, and I am praying they aren't true. Because everything I am wishing is that my daughter will know grace, love and happiness. Still I want to thank you for everything you have done for me.' He nodded , than he raised up an started walking away.

'My lord.' I asked for the last time.

'Yes, Valaisha?'

'I have a finally request.'

'Speak.' He simply replied.

'I have one last wish; that my daughter will remember me through something ... '

'Yes?'

'I want her hair never been cut by any Human, Elf or Dwarf.'

'Than so it will be .' After that I handed him over my child. He took her, only a moment hesitating, and then left without another word the room. Crying and praying to the gods of Valinor I raised up from the be. I forced myself to dress myself with the royal robes of the fair maiden of Mirkwood. For the last time. Because for me was saying goodbye to my daughter the last thing of what had once been and what would ever be in my life.


	2. A princess that became a shieldmaiden

Vaisha

In the first years of my life they told me that my mother was the brave Valaisha but about my father they were silent. I knew I was born in the beautiful Mirkwood but my hometown quickly became Rivendell where I grew up under the Sindarin name Vaisha that my mother had given me after my birth. Elrond took me as a daughter, but despite that I could never call him dad. But except for this little thing, I felt being a nature sister of Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen; daughter and sons of Rivendell, the refuge of many elves at that time. Still, I stayed the daughter of Valaisha which, as I found out later, had been the half- sister of Thranduil and the daughter of Oropher and the Maia Vavalaisha. However, I didn't met my mother's family till the year 3018 of the Third Era ; then I met my many hundreds years younger cousin Legolas.

But so far isn't this story yet. Less than a week after my birth my mother left Middle-Earth with many others of her sex, in order to ship to Valinor to be there forever happy and to dance on the green plains of the Blessed Empire. I was too young when I was brought to Rivendell to have some awareness of these events. And it was Elrond who told me all of this during my youth. Around the year 1000 of the third Era, when Master Gandalf arrived in Middle-earth, it was this wizard who amused me with stories of my ancestors. However, he didn't only told me about great hero's and mighty gods. He also learned me how to use a sword and Elladan taught me archery. Soon it was definitely clear that I grew up in the wrong body. I hated dresses, jewellery and other girl stuff, instead I acted like a boy. And especially my mother's last wish constantly bothered me during that. I began to braid my hair, but when even that wasn't possible anymore the braids were bound around my head so that there arose a crown of dark blond curls. From that time I started to change my name and I asked strangers to call me Vaiser, and hidden in the hood of my cloak only a few dared to doubt that I was indeed a boy.

The first sorrow in my life came when I was at the age of 296 years. Together with Elladan and Elrohir I freed my adopted aunt and their mother Celebrían from the hands of evil Orcs. And although my role was not particularly great at that liberation, I was shocked when I saw what they had done to my aunt. Her beautiful blond hair was cut off, and she was wounded on several places . They had stripped of all her clothes and had edited her in several places with the most horrific torture. I do not know what happened between her and Elrond after this time but soon she decided to leave Middle-earth because she had lost her delight in the world.

Elrond continued with his three children and his young niece, but he mourned the loss of Celebrían whom he had loved. Around 2460 of the Third Era however, everything changed because it was rumoured that Sauron had returned and settled in Dol Guldur. And with him came many armies . Three short years later the White Council came together for the first time and deliberated. Gandalf was also present with them. It was also in this year that Déagol found the One Ring in the Anduin but that Sméagol killed him and took the ring as his own property. The evil returned to Middle - earth, and with her Saruman who founded Isengard. Rohan was also founded and the White Tree of Minas Tirith died. For me, there came another time of wanderings, which continued until the year 2931 of the Third Era. In those years we spent a lot time with the Rangers. But after 2931 I went back to Rivendell where a change had taken place: Aragorn , son of Arathorn had appeared at court, brought there by his mother Gilraen. And Elrond had took care of him and called him Estel, which means hope.

We stayed for seven years at the court of Elrond. During this time I specialized in the sword fight. And when Elrond took notice of my practising he let me choose a sword from his own armouries. I chose Asburhn; it for many unknown third sword that was forged in the armouries of Eol, whose son was Maeglin. The stories said that Asburhn was forged from a burning steel that had fallen from the sky and that the sword could split iron. Her blade glowed up when servants of Sauron were nearby and she had a ferocity that was feared through many dark creatures. But when Elrond saw my choice he thoughtfully said: 'Every sword that is forged by Eol carries the the darkness of his Master. Therefore not many want to be called the master of this sword.'

'Yet she will serve me.' I had replied. 'Moreover, I am her mistress, not her master.'

'Maybe that will make a difference, but I doubt it .'

'Yet she remains my choice.'

'Then so it will be Vaisha, let her be my gift to you . That only pure things should be said about her during the time you'll wear her.'

Later that day I walked through Rivendell, looking for Gandalf who lived at court this years. His task was teaching young Aragorn. Arwen was absent in those times and stayed in Lothlorien at the court of Galadriel, her grandmother. I found the Magician in the green fields nearby Rivendell, his student was with him. 'Greetings, Vaiser.' Smiled Mithrandir when he noticed me. But then his eyes slid to the magnificent sword that hung around my slim waist. 'I see Elrond has given you Asburhn, my dear Elf.' He said.

'No, I chose her to wear.' I replied.

He smiled again . 'Do you know who carried this sword before you?' He asked.

'No.' Curious I looked at him. And even Estel followed the conversation with attention.

'It was the brave Nienor Niniel who bore her, though she did not like war.'

'Wasn't she Túrins sister, and trough Saurons hate for the House of Húrin also his wife, without that they both knew of their close connection, Master Gandalf?' Estel asked before I could say anything.

'Certainly. She was his mistress and used the sword for good deeds, but only if it was necessary.' Gandalf replied approvingly at the request of his young apprentice.

'Well,' I replied, 'than the fate of the sword Asburhn seems to be connected with elven princesses.'

'Yes it is.' Gandalf nodded. 'Cause before Nienor she is also carried by Aredhel, Princess of Gondolin who was abducted by Eol, the Dark Elf. When she and Maeglin fled back to the city of Gondolin she stole the sword of her husband to protect herself in the forest. After her death Asburhn was concealed in Nargothrond. When this land fell in the hands of the dragon Glaurung the sword ended up in the hands of Finduilas, Princess of Nargothrond and daughter Orodreth who hid the sword under her cloak during her imprisonment. She was slain by a spear that pierced her body and pinned her to the tree to which she was bound. However, the people who found her and buried her on Haudh - and - Elleth took the sword and gave it to Túrin when he came searching for Finduilas. He got the sword, and when he found Nienor on the hill where Finduilas was buried, he gave the sword to her as a gift. So after Asburhn was forged by Eol she has only been in the hands of virgins . That she also may bring luck to you.'

I had listened quietly to his story, and even more surprised. Now I knew the sword that I could call mine had a history in which three different women had played a role it felt like a strong strength bound us together. And from that time Ashburn seemed to accept me too because she was in my hand as if she was cast in it, and let herself be used by me alone.

I know all this history have to be a kind of boring to you, but I am telling this because it will influence the rest of the story. I would have more to tell; about the actions that I performed with Elladan, and my fame that enlarged. Over the years I fought in Rohan. About the many wonderful names I got in Gondor. But I will not talk about this, because the years of the ring were approaching. And there begins my story. The story of Vaisha of the Mirkwood.


	3. The council of Elrond

Now that you know about my youth and about my passion for swords and fighting I want to tell you about my real self. About my dreams and thoughts. Cause, well from the outside I seemed to be strong and unrelenting like my sword. The truth was that I owned the sensitive heart of a girl. No one knew about this, because I always wore a shield of insensitivity and sarcasm. I despised sensitive women like Arwen and Celebrían. Instead I adored strong men like Mithrandir and Celeborn, their stories would be known by many; they would be remembered in eternity. And even though for myself I wasn't nothing more than a young women, a shield maiden; still that honour was what I wanted for myself. I wanted my name to echo through the ages. Still the continue fighting and murdering exhausted me. And this exhaustion finally drove me to Lothlorien.

I wandered a few months about the eternal grass and my physical wounds healed. But still my soul did not wanted to rest . There were days in that time when I wondered if it would be better to follow my mother and to sail to Valinor after all that years that were filled with fine deeds. But even there I could not settle in it, and I dropped the idea of sailing. I heard that my cousins and Estel had moved north, and had joined the Rangers, and because of that news I felt more restless than ever. I searched for a goal in life but I couldn't find. Finally I left Lothlorien and went to Gondor. In those days this country was ruled by Turgon and I served under him for five years. I gained a great fame under the name Vajdar. It filled my heart with pride, but my soul stayed empty. In those years I also met Gandalf in Minas Tirith for several times. He advised me to return to Lothlorien or Rivendell. But I refused to listen to his advice. One day he said to me: 'Vaisha , I know you've fought for glory and honour instead of good and against evil. Watch out not be filled up by only that feeling of might and strength. Discover who you truly are, search for deepest feelings of your heart. Don't give yourself away, don't become a murderer alone. Because that will destroy you. Let the people remember your goodness and love; not your sword. Go back to Lórien or Rivendell if you prefer , and ask yourself if you have no more to offer than killing and murdering.'

'I suppose I know who I am Mithrandir, here with the soldiers am I home.' I replied. 'I don't need to return to the major cities of the Elves to know that. Let me stay here and let me be happy until the time comes that I will leave for the Grey Havens.'

Mithrandir had long looked me in the eyes, then he shook his head sadly. 'No Vaisha , daughter of Valaisha, you are not happy here. And how much you want to deny it you are a woman and it is not your destiny to fight until you lose your pleasures in killing. So take my advice and leave before it's too late.' He said.

But almost angry I replied: 'Indeed I am a woman, though I do not see how that fact could make me happier. You know my cousin Arwen, and you know Elrond has protected her from the moment she was born. Now she is locked in Lothlórien, waiting for something she don't know what it is. She dances to the tunes of her father. My lord, please, how can you expect from me to be like her? Everything she is now is where I said goodbye to a long time ago. Let me go my own way; this is the life that I love.'

'You do not know what love is, and that's what you're missing.' Mithrandir replied. 'Watch out you will not see that too late for yourself. Let that secret that you bare not last until the end has arrived. Go home and trust the wisdom of an old wizard.' But I couldn't and after denying everything Mithrandir has said to me, I did not see him anymore.

But after many years at the court of Gondor, I heard that my cousins had returned to Rivendell, and I longed for their company. I had heard about their famous reputation and because of that I desired their company. But when I arrived in Imladris many things already happened there. The weapon of the enemy was found and Gandalf had sent her in the hands of four Hobbits to Rivendell because he hoped the ring would be safe there. But Elrond who was not convinced of that decided to send the ring into Mordor. I was present at the council that followed.

'Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom...' After these words, Elrond looked at the only Hobbit in the council. 'Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.' He said, pointing to a stone table in the middle of the room. Frodo stood up and did what my uncle had asked him. And with that act , all eyes were suddenly fixed on the ring as if it was a huge treasure instead of a gem that, under normal circumstances, each one of them could destroy.

'So it is true.' The man who had spoken came from Gondor. Boromir was his name. Born as a descendant of the governors. And as Denethor, now ruler of Minas Tirith would die this young man would take his place.

Frodo sat down again. He closed his eyes for a moment as if he was relieved of a heavy burden. Gandalf looked pityingly at him and for myself I felt a deep sympathy for this boy who was ages younger than me.

Boromir continued: 'In a dream,' he said, gently but firmly, 'I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West persisted a strange light. A voice shouted; 'your doom is near, Isildurs curse is found.' Meanwhile he walked to the table. Carefully. I saw Gandalf followed him accurately with his eyes. And Elrond looked at the man as if he were commit a great crime. Then Boromir held out his hand and whispered again: 'Isildurs curse.'

Suddenly it seemed like voices began to speak . A dark voice without a body.

'Boromir!' Gandalf stood up. The magician in him took over from his usual friendly stature. Elrond rushed from his dais to the table . Heat waves and flash went through my head. Petrified, I sat in the chair . And saw it all happen. Felt the fear, brought there by Sauron. Gandalf spoke with a commanding voice against the ring, or against the spirit it. I didn't knew. Boromir flinched. Elrond shook his head put his hand to his eyes as if he wanted to delete what just happened. The other companions seemed surprised , scared or too shocked to speak. Only Frodo stared with such an intense at the Ring that it looked as if he wanted her more than anything else. Then suddenly the storm seemed to calm down. The light returned, though I could not remember when it was fled.

'Never before spoke someone in Imladris this language.' Elrond seemed to be angry.

'I ask forgiveness, Master Elrond.' Gandalf replied.' But the Black Language will soon be heard everywhere in the West. This ring is indeed full of evil, it is the darkness of Mordor itself.'

But Boromir shook his head. 'It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!' Meanwhile he stood up from his place.

'No you cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master.' Aragorn the son of Arathorn had spoken. I realized he had returned to Rivendell after all those years. Would he remember that day in fields? I wondered. Would he remember the story of Asburhn? I had heard about his romance with Arwen, and about the silent truce between him and Elrond.

Boromir turned to face him. 'And what would a ranger know of this matter?' He asked.

At this moment a blonde Elf stood up. I didn't knew him but he beamed distinction. 'This is no mere Ranger.' He spoke. 'He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.'

'Aragorn? This is Isildurs heir?' Disbelief. All eyes were fixed at Boromir.

'And heir to the throne of Gondor.' The blonde elf agreed.

The man of Gondor seemed upset to me. Than Aragorn raised his hand. 'Sit down Legolas.' He said calmly. But meanwhile Boromir stared at the Elf with a strange look in his eyes . Than he spoke firmly: 'Gondor has no king . And Gondor needs no king.'

Silence. I looked at Aragorns face. He was a man now, blessed with many years to live. But would he stay alive? I was shocked by the emotions that I saw mirror in his blue eyes. Than he bowed his head.

Gandalf broke the silence . 'Aragorn is right…. We cannot use it.'

'You only have a choice,' Elrond agreed with him, 'we have to destroy the Ring.'

I heard an dramatic sigh and despised Boromir in my heart. Then suddenly a dwarf arose from his place. I knew him, and his ancestors. Gimli, he was the son of Gloin. And I could not help smiling when he raised up and said: 'Then…. Where are we waiting for?' And with this words he swung his axe down on the ring. The axe shattered with a deafening crack. Gimli felt backwards to the ground and I heard Frodo moan of pain. What was this ring ? I had heard of it , of the One; the Almighty which was forged during the period of friendship between the Elves and Sauron. Still it seemed to be a normal ring to me. At first sight. But I knew the truth was different. For a moment I understood. I could hear the voice of his Master who called him home. And for the first time during my long life I was afraid.

Than Elrond said: 'The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we have… No the ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this.'

Stunned silence. Unbearable thoughts went through my head. I was terrified of the Ring, but the fame and glory attracted me . What if I could make it to Mount Doom and could destroy her? I would never be forgotten. My name would echo through the ages. This could be where I had waited for my whole life. And suddenly my body started to tremble. My eyes found Frodo. He already stared at me, he seemed to know where I was thinking about. I saw fire and ice, dragons and monsters mirroring on his face. I saw such an intense pain that I was shocked. I saw desire, I saw fear. Suddenly the wisdom of the Elves in me understood what kind of Rings this was. She was not only coveted because she brought glory honour and power; but also because she became a part of you. I tore my eyes away from Frodo and stared at the ring. I heard a soft Voice, calling for me but I resisted the urge to answer.

'One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly.' Boromir said.

Legolas -thanks to Aragorn I now knew his name- stood up. He shook his head. 'Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed.'

'And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?' Asked Gimli angry. In my heart I smiled.

'And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?' Boromir asked.

But meanwhile Gimli continued: 'I will never allow it that the ring will fall into the hands of an Elf. No one yet trust an Elf! He cried.

And that words were enough to set up all elves. Gimli was a guest here in Rivendell. This was our city, and still he dared to insult us! Gandalf spoke with a commanding voice, trying to calm down the council, but no one listened ; until a boy's voice reminded us all to silence.

Frodo stood up and spoke twice : 'I will go.' In an eye blink I saw how Gandalf closed his eyes. Defeated. Then he turned to the Hobbit. 'I will go to Mordor,' Frodo said again. 'But I do not know the way.

Gandalf smiled softly. 'I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear.'

Than Aragorn arose from his place. 'If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will.' He knelt before Frodo. 'You have my sword.'

'And my bow.' Legolas nodded.

But this seemed to Gimli too much. 'And my axe!' He said firmly.

There was silence, then Boromir replied: 'If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done.'

He didn't fully expressed these words or from the bushes there sounded a voice that cried: 'Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!' And with these words a second Hobbit entered the council. But now Elrond mixed in the interruption. 'No indeed,' he said reproachfully, but with a smile on his face, 'it is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.'

But my uncle seemed to be shocked for a moment when another Hobbit voice cried: 'Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop we are here!' Merry and Pippin. I had seen them in the gardens of Rivendell, searching for adventure.

'Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing...Frodo needs someone who can carry all things.' Pippin smiled.

'Well, that rules you out, Pip.' Merry agreed with him.

Elrond smiled, a true smile. Something that I hadn't see too often during my youth. Than my uncle said: 'Nine companions ... So be it . You will be called the Fellowship of the Ring !'

And with that, the decision was took.

If I had more time, I probably had decided to join the companions. Afterwards I had to admit to myself that I was glad that I didn't got the chance to decide so. I was born to fight, not to protect a little hobbit who wore such an important ring. With different feelings I left with the council with my cousins. I spent the further afternoon in my private quarters at court. Meanwhile I listened to the conversations of Elladan and Elrohir. They spoke about the Ring, about Gimli's insults but also about that one Elf that had joined the fellowship. Legolas. I was shocked when I heard that he was my cousin. And I realized it was the first time during my life that I had met a relative of my mother's side. And that kept me busy. Through Legolas I longed to know what my truth was.


	4. The prediction of lady Galadriel

The company of the Ring left Rivendell shortly after the council. I saw them go from my white balcony. I silently followed the scene , but I could not help that my eyes were focused primarily on Aragorn during the farewell, I saw doubt in his eyes when he left. I saw him looking back at my cousin Arwen and I was shocked when I saw a flash of the Evenstar around Aragorn's neck. Had Arwen given up her immortality? I could barely comprehend at that moment. The only painful thing I realized was that we wouldn't sail together to the eternal Valinor. And that there would come a day that she would stay behind. Yet I didn't talk about it too Elrond, I didn't wanted to remind him of something I knew that it would hurt him. Because I loved my adopted uncle, although it had hurt me since my childhood that I couldn't call him father.

A few days after the departure of the nine companions Elrond asked for my company.

'Vaisha,' he said, 'during the years that have past Asburhn served you well. And I am glad you only used her for good deeds. And because of that I will not ask you to stop fighting. Yet that is my deepest wish. But I know fighting is your goal in life, and you probably will never agree with given up your sword. So instead I want to show you that I appreciate all the things you have done for the Elves and for the other country's around us. Therefore I want you to choose another sword of my armoury, besides mine, and it shall be yours. I heard you have practised with two swords, and I want to help you with continuening this specializing. Chose an famous treasure from me before you go, and let it be a sign of my love for you.'

I was deeply surprised. Thankfully I nodded. 'Thank you for your goodness. I will use it for the good deeds that are still waiting for me.' And with that words I left my uncle. This time I chose Anglern. She was a very old sword; crafted in the First Era. She was forged in the hidden realm of Gondolin; like Glamdring and Orcrist. However, she was not lost like the other two swords during the defeat of Morgoth. And so I knew I chose something really precious. But Elrond had left me a choice, so I did not feel guilty .

A short time passed in which I chose to take a break. And together with my cousins I stayed in Rivendell; waiting for news. But then a few months had passed and Elladan wanted to leave for Lothlorien to join the army of Haldir that was the greatest of the Elves at that time. And because it was too dangerous to pull out only, according to my cousin, I left with them to the Golden wood of Lady Galadriel. The road wasn't very difficult. The mountains weren't hard to climb and when I walked in Lothlorien I felt a great joy. Now the days of the ring had arrived I felt for the first time that it wouldn't take too long anymore before I would explore what the real purpose of my life would be. And that drove all tension out of my body .

However, when we arrived Haldir took us immediately to the highest quarters in Lothlórien. I could feel the beauty around me and I realized that I was approaching the majesty of the lord and lady. As a warrior of Rivendell I had never been so high in Lorien. In contrast to my cousins I had never met Lady Galadriel before. I knew Celeborn because I had served in his army, but the majesty of the Lady drove me slightly to actual fear. When we finally arrived at the Hall of Thrones the bright light of Galadriel filled the whole room. To me she was so beautiful and at the same time so terribly mighty that I knelt for her and forget all others things around me. However Galadriel barely paid attention to me and turned instead to my cousins. It seemed she didn't noticed me at all.

'Elladan and Elrohir,' she greeted them kindly, 'I hope that your way has been in peace. Further I want to thank you for your quick arrival. I suppose Haldir can use strong and wise man like you.'

'She has been at peace, thank you.' Elrohir replied.

'Is there any news about the ring?' Elladan asked.

'There is. But it's not up to me to tell you about the fellowship. Haldir will tell you about everything. I can feel your desire for weapons. Please, go now the master of weapons is waiting for you in the gardens.'

Elladan nodded. 'Thank you my lady; for your kindness and hospitality.'

"That's all right . May your time in this forest be pleasant.' She smiled. Her melodious voice sounded friendly but I still felt fear. Her power was so great that I shuddered. But when I wanted to arise from my knees come from my knees a sudden voice in my head forbade that. _Stay here Vaisha , daughter of Valaisha, daughter of the Sorceress Vavalaisha._ A sudden wind seemed to blow throw the room when I heard those word. And in my mind I saw the blue eyes of Galadriel who looked right at me. Frozen I could not do something else that obey her voice. I closed my eyes till the hesitating footsteps of Elladan and Elrohir died away. Than the Lady took my hand and she kissed me on the forehead.

'Vaisha.' She said again, but this time with her voice and not by telepathy. I stood up; trembling. 'You came her as a man, to take part in war.' She continued.

'Yes, my lady.' My voice didn't seemed to be mine.

'And you're not afraid of death?'

'I 've seen too much of that to be afraid.'

'Yet these fights will not only change the world but they will also chance you.' Galadriel replied, and her voice was steeped in a deep wisdom.

'I believe you, but that will not hold me back from war.'

Galadriel smiled. 'You have a beautiful spirit, and a great courage, but this battle for the Ring will not be yours. Not when it comes to fame and honour.' She paused and looked at me with piercing. Then she continued: 'The world has more to offer. For now you will join the war, but not for long. That is something I can promise you. Your fate has another way to go. Another fame will be yours.'

And with these words she turned around to leave, but I could not let her go .

'What do you mean my lady?' I asked firmly.

She smiled enigmatically. 'I mean that there will come a time that swords will not be important to you anymore. In this fight Vaisha will be honoured, not Vaiser.' And with those simple words, she turned and strode away. And with her the light disappeared. I didn't doubt that she, as the most powerful of the Eldar, had spoken the truth. Yet I refused to accept her spell. Slowly I turned around and went looking for Celeborn, but when I did not found him on the practice field found him I began to wander around. In my head I further reflected the words of Galadriel.

I sat down under a golden tree and took Ashburn. She glistened under the stars of Lórien and sparkled as she did when Orcs were nearby. I put her in my hand and ran my fingers along the blade . Blood dripped from the cuts on eternal green grass of Lothlórien. Then I pulled Anglern. On her blade were words, written in Elvish. They told me that the sword could pierce everything that came near her. And with that on my mind I let my not yet injured hand glide over the blade. My fingers trembled. But I hardly felt the pain. Again much blood dripped on the grass and immediately disappeared. I looked at my hands . The cuts were shallow, but I bowed my head in disgust. I killed everything that crossed my pad. There were so many lives that I ended. And now my blood flew, thanks to the same swords. Galadriel had pointed that I was a woman, and under that golden tree I realized more than ever that what she had said was true

'Vaiser…' A sudden, clear voice startled me. I looked up and my eyes met Celeborn. He nodded at me and then he took a seat next to me. He grabbed my hands and when he took his hands away the wounds where healed.

'Why?' I stammered. He sighed deeply.

'The light in this world has been wiped out by the darkness of Sauron, therefore it is necessary that the armies that fight against evil are filled with light and joy. And because of that I want you refresh your mind. Forget your pain and your tears; forget the darkness. Otherwise my daughter you'll never be strong enough to fight . "

'Galadriel Celeborn spoke with me, and she told me that my fame will not be increased during the war.' I replied.

'If that's the reason of your anger and sadness I can only say you are fighting for the wrong reasons.' He arose and offered me his hand. 'Please forget what struggles you, or continue thinking and do not go with me when we ride tomorrow.'

'No, of course I'm going, what's the plan ?' I asked firmly.

'Haldir will go to Rohan. Men need our help. From Rivendell the last elves will leave soon, we cannot expect further help from Elrond. Moreover, it is my duty. Long ago there was an alliance between Elves and Men, and this covenant will be renewed in these dark days . The people of Rohan have fled to Helm's Deep. Theoden, is convinced that the fortress will protect them against the Uruk - Hai that Saruman will send.'

'What will happen? Will the fortress be strong enough?' I asked.

Celeborn smiled softly. 'Maybe it will Vaisha. Helm's Deep has saved him and his people before. But this time the army that will threaten him consists of tens of thousands. It will be an army with only one goal; to destroy. No, Vaiser, actually I don't think Helm's Deep will prove strong enough without outside help.'

I bowed my head . 'Then I will ride with master Haldir, I will fight for Rohan under whose lord I have served many years ago.'

'I am grateful to you, you're a good fighter Vaiser. The people of Lórien have missed you and your cousins. I can see the blood of Valaisha flows through your veins.' Celeborn replied.

I smiled and a few minutes later we walked back to the city. Meanwhile we passed the practice field. The number of the Elves that was there was very great . This was an army that was more worth than three thousand swordsmen of Man. And this was the army that I would join. That filled me with joy and pride. Whether it was my destiny or not I would go. I believed Lady Galadriel , but as long as I did not lost my desire to fight , I would not leave the battlefield. Despite the fact that I was and would stay a woman.


End file.
